User talk:JRCS
Welcome Hi, welcome to Chuggington Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Locomotive Characters page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- 127.0.0.1 (Talk) 18:55, July 19, 2011 RE: Hello Yes, I feel the Chuggington wiki might be a good break from the Thomas wiki. Feel free to contact me whenever you feel like it through this wiki. CalleyFan 15:33, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Sounds like a Rip It sounds like some dumb ripoff of "Hero of the Rails" for fanatics. But, I will still contact Chuggington and find out. Until then, please delete them. :As for the stub template, I am working on designs for the wiki, and have an idea for it. Thanks for the offer! CalleyFan 00:32, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Image Thanks for sending the image! I found it, too after some people sent me a few different articles. I just didn't know what character it was to post it. CalleyFan 15:25, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Colours I changed the colours back, and made the buttons and header look like the colours of the Chuggington Logo. CalleyFan 17:09, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Chat Come on it now please CalleyFan 19:51, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Blockage of Pan0013 I have given Pan0013 a blockage for various reasons. #Home Photos #Chuggington Thomas Style Photos (Also Home Photos) #Two blog posts with one sentence saying how many badges he has. Three rules broken is more than enough. I have set it to expire in a year. Just thought I would let you know. CalleyFan 02:33, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Right, I will shorten Pan's to 6 months and Biggest's to 3. I agree its a dumb sport (it sure is a sport on TTTE Wikia!) CalleyFan 21:15, September 27, 2011 (UTC) New Logo As before, send me an imageshack link. Always do that when you want to change the logo, so I we can both agree. CalleyFan 02:05, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Please Ask Next Time Before deleting a page, you must confirm it with the other admins (in this case me). Just to let you know for next time. Well, that is unless it's a complete spam page. CalleyFan 21:24, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Blockage of WikipediaHelper I can't stand this guy, and so can't bertram! He's added false photos to pages, he even had the nerve to go onto Steamie With Glasses's talk page and call US rude for taking it over. Steamie hasn't been editing for 2 years!! They needed admins. I gave the guy a warning, but be on the lookout. CalleyFan 12:38, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Mensage Thanks For Talking :) Honk, Honk! Calley Speak In Late Again Eddie? Today I See On Youtube, And Edit The Late Again Eddie Page, I Edited The Characters Section, I Hear Calley Talking In The Background At The Scene When Eddie And Hodge Are In The Workshop Shed The Is This: - "Breakdown Chugger Cooming Trought!" This Is A Background Voice, She Speak Or Not? Joe Mensage Okay, Sorry. Hello JRCS I am Brewster's Fan (Seamie With Glasses Blocked Me For Not Following a Rule. When He left, You and CalleyFan asked That'sWeird to be admins and (S)he said okay just let me adopt the wiki. That'sWeird adopted the wiki and you all owned it. That'sWerid (i think) left (havent seen any edits from that user at all lately). You Guys Made New Rules and That one you (probbaly) didn't think was appropriate and didn't write it back in. I created Chuggington's Biggest Fan when Steamie left and now you know why i edited it. I hope that's Okay. Sorry For the mix up. This is one of my Favorite Wikis so i'll write you later. (is that funny)? :) Chuggington's biggest fan (aka CBF) PS sorry for writing on your talk page. I didn't know any way else to let you know CBF (again) :)